Sweet Dreams Hide Bitter Pain
by ThnksFrThMple
Summary: {DISCONTINUED} What if when Harry arrived at his aunt and uncles, his aunt loved him like a son, but Vernon hates him beyond hatred, and one day, decides enough is enough. He goes to Harry ready to end his life, when Harry suddenly disappears to a new location. And what about the nights he spends mumbling 'Gin? SoulBond fanfic that is rated for a reason.
1. Prolouge

_**A/N: First Fanfic! SOOO EXCITED! Check out my profile if you wanna know what to expect, 'cuz I can't wait to start! But please note that I am from America so please let me know in the comments/ PM me to give me suggestions. The Harry Potter books got me through Middle School, God, that was a nightmare. Without further ado, LETS DIVE IN!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:All these wonderfull creatures/people posted inside this story belong to the wonderful person J.K. Rowling and will continue to until I start adding OC's.**_

 _ **A/N2: Please excuse me, but I forgot this.**_

 _ **How does Harry Potter go down a hill?**_

 _ **HE GOES DOWN THE HILL RUNNING!**_

 _ **JK. Rolling.**_

 _ **Get it? Yes? No? Maybe so? I dunno. ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

 _ **~ PROLOUGE~**_

 _It was extremly late on a certain Halloween night at number four, Privit Drive when Petunia Dursley was awoken by a childs crying. It didn't sound like her Dudley, he cried only when something he doesn't like happens. The crying was very faint, as if it were coming from downstairs. Not wanting to wake Vernon, the very thought made her shudder, she slid slowly out from under the covers and crept downstairs. When she stepped ofthe stair case she heard sniffling coming from behind the front door. She opened the door slowly to find a bundle sitting right on my porch. She picked up the bundle and brought it inside. Petunia shut the door and locked it behind her as she sat on the sofa and looked inside the bundle only to be hit with a sudden pang of sadness. Large, beautiful emerald green eyes were staring right into hers. The young child staring at her was around Dudley's age, just not quite as fat as he was. The toddler had a small mop of black hair on his little head, and looked quite terrified. Petunia found a letter sitting next to him and read it silently. It explained it all, the betrayal, the murder, and the orphaning of young Harry Potter. Petunia knew she reconized the boy, he was a mirror image of James. But he had Lily's beautiful green eyes. She had never truly got along with lily, and she really disaproved of James, he had a better image than that Snape boy did in his entire life. She was hit with another feeling of remorse as she remembered Lily. Poor Lily. Lilyhad always loved her big sister and yet Petunia did nothing but sit around in her own foolishness and jealousy as Lily was being targeted and attacked by dark wizards._

 _Swallowing down her feelings, she put on a mask of calm as she looked back at young Harry once again. "Hello, Harry, are you alright?" She asked._

 _"Mummy?" He asked sadly."Daddy?" He looked up at Petunia's sad expression and looked around. "PadFoo'? Moony?" Harry inquired. Petunia shook her head. "They're not here." She answered simply, but her calm was stripped away as she saw a tear trickle down Harry's right cheek. Petunia soon felt myself crying silently aswell. She hugged Harry warmly as he put his little arms around her neck. he was far too young to expirience such tragities. After a few minutes locked in her warm embrace he fell asleep. Soon afterwards she felt herself doing the same. She looked at the toddler one last time, wondering how to tell Vernon about him, and drifted off into sleep's warm embrace._

* * *

 _I was only awake for a moment when I heard yelling. I looked up to see Vernon staring agressively from the staircase._

 _"What the Hell is going on here?" He practically yelled. I looked in my arms, where one-year old Harry slept, quietly whimpering and whispering 'Gin'. He looked soo peaceful, I wished I was still asleep._

 _'Oh well' she thought. 'Might as well explain the situation.'_

 _She then told Vernon what happend yesterday in Godric's Hallow._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _ **Thanks for reading! Sorry for such a short chapter! I'll have a longer one next time! Can't wait for your comments and suggestions! Next time: Chapter 1 aaand thats all for now guys! R/R please!And happy Valentines day!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **~MadnessOverEverything**_


	2. Ginny! Harry!

_**A/N: Thanks for bearing with me for the last chapter, I promise, this one will be much longer! P.S.I am a red head so I do know for a fact how red our faces get and how bad our tempers are! P.P.S. My replies to the comments are:**_

 _ **Savita**_ _ **wrote: Looks like a great story... I can't wait for the next chapter!**_

 _ **Thank you Savita for being both my first, and only commenter. And for your support as well. Honestly, I enjoy writing this and I myself am wondering where i'm gonna go with this story. Love, me.**_

 _ **A/N 2: Knock knock.**_

 _ **Who's there?**_

 _ **You know.**_

 _ **You Know Who?**_

 _ **Exactly.**_

 _ **Get It? Yes?No?Maybe so? I hope so...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER EVER OWN THIS BOOK SERIES! THIS ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING UNTILL I START ADDING OC'S. OC'S BELONG TO ME. ONLY ME. EVERYBODY ELSE GO TO THAT WONDERFUL LADY.**_

* * *

10 years, many accidents, and many, many explanations later, Harry Potter awoke with a start. He was having _that_ dream again. The one where he woke up with desire to go somewhere else, the longing to talk to _her_ again. Ginny was one of the few people keeping him sane in the Dursley home, with his sick aunt, tempermental uncle, and whale of a cousin, Dudley. His aunt Petunia was his favorite person in the whole world untill she fell extremily ill on the day he turned 9. She could barley lift her head on that day. The only good thing that came of that was his new imaginary friend, Ginny. She listened to his problems, worries, and his fear of his uncle, Vernon. In return she told him of the world she came from. The magic of her world oddly made Harry calm. Ginny always had his back, no matter what. Sadley, he could only see her in his dreams.

His uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley, however, hated Harry more than ever after that night. Dudleys taunts and beatings were more and more frequent. But they were nothing compared to Vernon's. Every morning Harry would be awoken by Vernon yelling at him to start breakfast. He learned not to dawdle, though. The one time he did that he ended up with another beating from 'Sir Punch Alot'. But today, he didn't hear Vernon yelling, he only heard the loud snores coming from Dudley right above him. He was amazed that kid didn't fall through the ceiling. Amazed, but thankful. But normally, at this time at night, Vernon's snores would accompany Dudley's. This alarmed Harry. Was Vernon awake?

Harry jumped. He heard footsteps coming towards his cupboard. They were abit quieter than normal, but Harry knew it was Vernon. Sure enough, the door flew open, and there, stood Vernon. Harry somehow instantly knew his uncle had been drinking, his horrid breath gave that away. What really scared Harry, though, was the fact that a thick belt was in his hands.

"I want you gone, boy. You hurt Petunia with your own freakishness. You deserve to be punished."He said threateningly.

Harry felt goosebumps creep across his skin."Y-Yes uncle."He said quickly.

Vernon gave Harry a _demented_ smile."You'll be paying with your life. I want you to leave. You won't be taking anything, either. Just yourself, if you can pick yourself off the ground."

He then walked towards Harry, grabbing him by the hair, and walked into the sitting room. He threw Harry onto the floor, and started beating him with the belt. Every place that the belt hit, made Harry feel like he was on fire. Then Vernon lifted his foot high, and brought his foot crashing down. He was planning on hitting Harry in the ribs, possably crushing his heart, but his foot made contact with nothing but air. Because at that very moment, Harry disapeared

* * *

Mean while, in the Burrow, Ginevra Weasley had just gotton out of the bath. She was just putting on her nightclothes until she felt one of the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. It felt worse than anyof the few thrashings her mother had ever given her. She cried out in pain, and fell to the floor. Normally, she didn't react to pain, but this pain was unexpected, so she did react.

Not another second was wasted as her mother burst into the bathroom, confused by what she saw. There, on the floor, was _her_ Ginny, half dressed, on the floor, crying out in pain. Molly rushed over to her and asked her what was wrong. "I-I don't know."She stammered. Molly fixed her nightgown and picked up her 11 year old daughter.(A/N: yes, she and Ron were made twins just to make things easier and me(Please don't)) She checked in Ron's room to make sure the same thing wasn't happening to him as well. Then she carried Ginny into her room and laid her on the bed. She tucked in her daughter and left the room. She had just walked into the hallway when she saw a bright flash of golden light. Looking into the room, she saw the craziest thing ever. There was a raven-feather black haired boy shriek in Ginny's bed. Molly looked in shock as Ginny and the mystery boy looked into each other's eyes.

"Ginny?!"

"Harry?!"They said in _perfect_ unison.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Another chapter done! I'm pretty proud of myself to be honest. And it's longer too. See ya next time to find out what happens next!**_

 _ **~MadnessOverEverything.**_


End file.
